


Fanfic is Necromancy

by thaliaarche



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Extended Metaphors, Fanfic Ate My Brain, Gen, Hopefully Manga-Compliant, Meta, Self-Insert Jokes, Seriously Overextended Metaphors, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpses = Canon.<br/>Zombies = Fanfic.<br/>Necromancers = Fanfic Writers.</p><p>Undertaker comes knocking with a job offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic is Necromancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldolhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldolhs/gifts).



> haldolhs— with your beautiful stories and endless supply of encouraging comments, you have thoroughly improved my year, and I wanted to give you a gift in thanks. I was planning to dedicate the Dissonance series to you, but that's turning out way too warped and sad . . . So I wrote you this crack meta-drabble instead. Hope you like it!
> 
> Happy new year to everyone in the fandom. You're weird and wonderful.

You. Yes, you! Really, you've got the makings of a remarkable necromancer.

Hehe.

Simply find a corpse and its soul, cleanly cut off. Now paste on a new, well-matched reel. Don't give sad souls comedy routines— you’ll be left with jerky zombies. If you instead echo both tone and scenery carefully, the body shall move smoothly, and the stories roll beyond the credits!

Note: When I started out, I simply inserted scenes of myself— in fancy costumes, of course. Those lacking creativity may prefer this route.

Note: Reanimated creatures tend to devour the living.

Note: Reanimators tend to die giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, fanfic may have devoured my brain.
> 
> By the way, I write lots of things that are longer and considerably more sensible. You can check them out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/works). Also, if you leave kudos or comments, thanks ahead of time!
> 
> Edited to add: You can also find me at [thaliaarche.tumblr.com](https://thaliaarche.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
